Borderlines
by phoenixwritesDBH
Summary: It's been nine months since the first report of a deviant android, three since another took a young girl hostage at gunpoint. With the recent report of a human murdered, the FBI decides to send in one of their best Agents. As her investigation begins, Ava's beliefs are called into question; is she able to do her job without her heart interfering? Detroit: Become Human with an OFC.


A bright light flashed in front of my eyes. I squeezed them shut as tight as I could as the sound of glass breaking and metal crushing surrounded me. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, hearing the bone snapping underneath the pressure. Just as I opened my mouth to let out a scream, my eyes snapped open to the darkness of my room, only a small amount of light peering in through the curtain-covered window.

It was just a dream, I told myself as I began to regulate my breathing.

In the distance I heard the sound of Chloe's panicked footsteps creaking the hardwood floor beneath her as she hurried towards my room. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. Four in the morning? Really?

I internally sighed, making sure to stay still, not wanting to scare her anymore than I already had. A soft huff came from the foot of my bed before I felt the mattress dip by my feet, Chloe slowly walking up beside me until she reached my ear.

"Meow!" Chloe shrieked at me. I turned my head to face the dusty grey cat that loomed over me.

"Can I help you?" I wondered.

"Mew?" she meowed questioningly.

I scratched the top of her head, smiling. "I'm okay, Chloe." She purred, shoving her head into my shoulder as I sat up. "Do you want breakfast?"

At this point, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. I might as well get the day started. Chloe all but smiled, jumping onto my lap, rubbing her head against me, purring loudly.

"Okay, lets go," I mumbled, throwing the sheets aside to stand up.

The two of us made out way to the kitchen where Chloe jumped up on the counter as I put the light on, watching me as I went into the pantry to grab a can of food.

"Would it be so bad for me to sleep on my day off?" I mumbled as I opened the can. Chloe impatiently moved her front paws, staring at me pointedly."Sorry to keep you waiting on your breakfast."

My mind began drifting back to the nightmare I'd had and as always, I pushed the images away, along with the shaky feeling they brought and plopped the foot in a small dish and heated it up in the microwave before placed it down in front of Chloe. She began lapping up the food happily as I leaned on the counter, trying to decide what to do with my day.

I could either go back to sleep, and have another horrible nightmare, I thought to myself. Or, I could get some breakfast and check my emails.

As if on cue, my work tablet went off with a short succession of dings over on the table. I signed, knowing my decision was made for me.

As hard as it was to leave the emails alone for now, I made myself take the time to brew some coffee and cook up some scrambled eggs and toast before sitting down at the small dining table in the kitchen.

Before my butt even hit the chair, my tablet went off again. I grabbed a forkful of eggs, shoving them into my mouth as I pulled the device over to me, putting in my password.

I opened up my email, mindlessly jabbed a forkful of eggs while the page loaded. Once it did, my eyes widened as a long string of emails filled my inbox, all with the subject: urgent, open now.

Letting out a heavy breath, I opened the most recent one, scrolling through the rather short email, reading about another case of an android deviating, killing its owner.

Even though this was a horrible situation, like many of the other similar cases, I couldn't help but take a moment to cringe at the term. It's owner.

Pushing myself to let that go for now, I continued to read about about the HK400, who had killed a man by the name of Carlos Ortiz. I scrolled down to the bottom of a page, my stomach sinking when I read exactly where this murder had taken place. I grimaced, placing the tablet back down, pushing it as far away from me as I could without it falling off the table.

Why there? I thought to myself. Of all places.

Over the last nine months there had been a few reports here and there of androids assaulting or even killing humans all over the country. We'd attempted to ignore it for some time now, letting each jurisdiction take care of the issues on their own, and usually, they did. But recently there were more and more taking place in that one city.

One case back in September really caught our attention when an android had taken a young girl hostage at gunpoint, the two of them standing on the ledge of their penthouse rooftop, him threatening to jump. And even though the situation had been solved, by CyberLife's advanced prototype, the RK800, also called Connor, who specialized in hostage negotiating and the little girl was unharmed, we couldn't help but watch that city even more closely now, waiting for something, anything, else to happen that would force us to move in.

As my thoughts drifted, I absentmindedly began watching the people walking below my apartment from the large windows lining wall beside me, their androids in tow, the bright blue LED on the side of their temples flashing slightly in the dusky morning air.

My tabet began to ring, shaking the entire table, nearly scaring me half to death. I brought it closer, staring down at the name on the screen for a moment.

L. Gonzalez is calling...

I ran a hand through my hair, not wanting to hear exactly what my gut was telling me she was going to say.

With a heavy breath, I tapped the little green phone symbol, answering the call switching it over to the speaker. "Hello?"

"Ava, it's time," the tired sounding female voice spoke from the other end, echoing throughout my apartment.

Chloe's head shot up at the extra voice in the room, looking around for someone for a moment before she decided her food was more important than an intruder and went back to eating.

I scoffed at Lauren, shaking my head. "You're not sending me."

"You have connections-"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to go!"

"I've put off sending you, for quite some time now. I can't do that anymore. I have a boss too, remember? And I have to hear about it all the time. They all wonder why I'm not sending out my best Agent."

"Buttering me up won't do any good, I'm not go-"

"You don't have a choice," she snapped, her voice hard. "We don't have time to worry about-" she stopped, collecting herself. Her voice coming out softer this time. "Look, I know there are issues back there. And I get it, believe me, I do. But did you see that email? Another murder. You have to go."

I pulled in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I didn't have a choice. Not if I wanted to keep my job.

"Fine," I relented.

"Good. We'll send Richard with you-"

I sneered at the very thought. "Jesus Christ, Lauren, no. No, if I'm doing this, I'm going alone."

Lauren sighed. "Fine. You'll fly out this morning. The car will be there for you at seven. Your flight's at eight."

God help me.

"Okay," I nodded, relieved I would be going alone. "Thanks.

"No problem. I know you can take care of it yourself. Keep me posted," and with that, Lauren hung up.

Chloe walked over to me then, stepping in between my feet. I smiled down at her, petting the top of her head. "Want to go stay with Grandma for a little bit?"

At the very mention of her, Chloe began to meow happily, placing her front paws on my knee excitedly. I nodded at her, patting her head one more time before standing to my feet, pulling in a deep breath.

So much for my day off. Detroit, here I come.

* * *

 **Hey guys! If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
